


Мужчина в габардиновом костюме

by sige_vic, Zaholustie2019



Series: G-PG13 texts [16]
Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Gen, Road Trips, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie2019
Summary: Тень возвращается в Америку.





	Мужчина в габардиновом костюме

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Man in the Gaberdine Suit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/297507) by [Merlin Missy (mtgat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy). 



Тень возвращается в Америку первого мая. Он думает, что, наверное, ему стоило плыть на корабле — пароходе или лайнере. Возможно, поработать в составе экипажа, пока путешествует через Атлантику. Полдня, что Тень проводит в Эдинбурге, он представляет, как его большое тело заливает пот от пока неизвестной работы.

Он покупает билет на самолет до аэропорта Кеннеди.

Аэропорт изменился с тех пор, как Тень был здесь с матерью, которая всегда путешествовала с ручной кладью. Больше охраны, больше внимания к паспорту — тщательное изучение его лица с нескрываемым вопросом, кто Тень такой и вписывается ли сюда.

Нет, хочет он ответить. Я не знаю, куда я вписываюсь. Но он давно уже научился молчать, поэтому держит язык за зубами, пока процесс сличения его лица с фотографией на паспорте не заканчивается и он не получает формальное разрешение вернуться в место, которое считается его домом.

Таксист из Иордании разглагольствует об Иисусе Христе. Тень кивает в такт его словам и просит высадить недалеко от Таймс-сквер. Май — яркий месяц, но сегодня небо затянуто тучами и, кажется, вот-вот польет холодный дождь. Тень достает чемодан из багажника, дает водителю чаевые, и такси с вонючим выхлопом отъезжает, оставив Тень в городе, который он практически не знает. Рядом — магазин с неоновыми буквами ХХХ. Ему рекламируют кока-колу и Конана О’Брайана. Мимо проходят люди в костюмах и люди с детьми, люди в скромной одежде и люди в обтягивающих джинсах, люди, которые говорят по телефону, и люди, которые протискиваются сквозь толпу других людей, спеша куда-то попасть. Повсюду машины и шум, улица заполнена запахами — слишком много духов и одеколонов, а под парфюмерией еле различимый оттенок сточных канав, которые используют как писсуары. 

Он в Америке.

*** * ***

У него нет плана. Планы постоянно разбиваются, как чашки о паркетный пол. Вместо планирования Тень представляет себе образ — не такой яркий, как снег, но простой, как запах свежего пирога. Он пойдет пешком в Индиану, он пойдет пешком в Колорадо, он пойдет пешком в Санта-Монику, а потом — до побережья, в Сан-Франциско. Если в конце путешествия он встретит Пасху — отлично. Не встретит — значит, не встретит.

Начинает он путешествие с того, что никуда не идет. Он устраивается мыть посуду в мексиканскую такерию за маленькую почасовую оплату. Боссу не интересна история Тени — ни его тюремный срок, ни прошлые ордеры на арест. Остальные работники говорят на смеси испанского и английского, сопровождая слова шлепками кукурузного теста о потертую поверхность кухонных столов. Тень понимает почти все сплетни, но только кивает и ничего не говорит, если к нему не обращаются напрямую. На кухне слишком жарко из-за духовок, которые никогда не выключаются, но он помнит, как чуть не замерз до смерти в Лейксайде, и не жалуется. 

Накопив достаточно денег на первую часть путешествия, он снимает фартук и покупает новые ботинки. Уже июль, каждый шаг пути сопровождается потоками пота и жужжанием комаров. Тень идет через Пенсильванию, шаг за шагом продвигаясь от крупных городов к маленьким, а от них — к низким склонам утопающих в зелени гор. Он спит, когда чувствует усталость, ест, когда испытывает голод, и не покупает палатку, пока не добирается до Питтсбурга: весь день на него мочилось небо, а за ночь в мотеле платить не хочется. Вот в Огайо можно и в мотель, решает он, неспокойно засыпая в пропитавшейся влагой палатке: дешевый нейлон пропускает конденсат. Зато спит он без снов — и это стоит того, чтобы перетерпеть влажность. 

«Мотель 6» поджидает его сразу за границей штата, и он сдается — платит за ночь и долгий, долгий горячий душ. Лицу в запотевшем зеркале явно не помешает бритва. Но тело пренебрегает этой потребностью, вытянувшись в кровати размера кинг-сайз. 

Гром-птицы в его сне летят высоко, за пределами досягаемости. Часть событий сна происходит в Шотландии. Лора вообще не появляется. 

*** * ***

До Колумбуса он добирается с опустевшими карманами и беспокойством, которое больше невозможно унять дорогой. Он ставит палатку в парке и присоединяется к мужчинам, которые стоят перед магазином стройтоваров и ждут работу в предрассветной прохладе. Если бы Тень оправился не на запад, а на юг, он бы сейчас собирал помидоры и апельсины, сахарный тростник, огурцы и персики. Здесь же его руки покрыты пятнами от земляники и черники. Он набирает большие тяжелые корзины и таскает их через поле. От работы болит спина, зато беспокойство уходит. 

Он живет в парке два месяца, зарабатывает деньги на сезонных работах. Помогает построить новый жилой комплекс из таунхаусов, торопливо сколоченных и совершенно одинаковых под краской.

Когда может, он спит под звездами.

*** * ***

В Игл-Пойнт он прибывает в разгаре жуткого ливня. Подошвы ботинок пропускают воду, и носки начинают отвратительно хлюпать. Под таким дождем палатку ставить невозможно.

За пустой могилой Лоры ухаживают — возможно, мать. Тело Лоры было упокоено богами — чистильщиками, которые пришли на окровавленное поле битвы и убрали все за сцену. Смотреть здесь не на что. Прошло три года, уже почти четыре, а Тень помнит, каким был на вкус ее рот, как размазалась помада, когда она прижималась к нему своим маленьким, худым телом. Он уже не вспоминает ни запах гнили, ни холод ее мертвых рук вокруг своей шеи. Все леденящие ужасы постепенно тускнеют, а Лору он все-таки любил больше всего на свете. 

 

Он мог бы остаться здесь. Перспектив у бывшего преступника и человека, которого в этом городе все знают, маловато, но он все равно мог бы найти работу и довольствоваться тем малым, что мог бы себе позволить. Он мог бы навещать могилу Лоры, делать гамбургеры или копать ямы. Он мог бы даже наскрести достаточно денег, чтобы заново открыть «Мистера Мускула». 

Мог бы.

Тень подбрасывает монетку, но, даже не задумываясь, мухлюет.

*** * ***

Его шаги замирают на границе с Иллинойсом.

Он идет на север.

Осень умирает в Чикаго к тому моменту, как он достигает приземистого черного дома из песчаника. Подмораживает, и вот-вот пойдет снег. Зоря Вечерняя с недовольным видом открывает дверь на стук и окидывает его проницательным взглядом.

— Он сказал, что ты придешь.

— Зоря Вечерняя. — Тень кланяется и старается вложить в тон всю свою вежливость. — Я принес дары.

Ее лицо озаряет улыбка, когда он вручает ей пакет с продуктами, купленными по дороге: картошка, хлеб, хорошее вино и упаковка черники — от той же компании, что платила ему за сбор.

— Они твои, — говорит Зоря, первым делом открывая ягоды и жадно засовывая горстку в рот. — Оставайся на ужин.

— Спасибо.

Чернобог уже вернулся после долгого лета, проведенного с Белобогом. Его желтые усы подрагивают в улыбке, когда он видит Тень. За ужином Тень впервые открывает рот — впервые по-настоящему — и делится своим планом. 

Чернобог смотрит сквозь потрепанные занавески на улицу. Там уже идет снег.

— Колорадо зимой — жуткая дыра, — говорит он.

Зоря Утренняя заявляет:

— Ты останешься здесь, с нами. 

*** * ***

В десяти кварталах от дома из песчаника находится кинотеатр. Тень любит приглушенные шорохи в темном зале, потертые сидения и тепло, исходящее от кинопроекторов. Мизерная зарплата идет прямиком в тугой кошелек Зори Вечерней, зато в его распоряжении — весь попкорн, который в него может влезть, плюс теплое место для ночевки.

 

Он видит ее в темноте зала — она не выходит из него сеанс за сеансом. Тень понял бы, кто она такая, по лицу — бледному, вытянутому, слишком идеальному. Но еще вернее он узнает ее по тому, как свет проектора проходит прямо сквозь ее мерцающее тело. Остальные зрители смотрят на нее, но не видят, и от одного ее присутствия в зале их самооценка осыпается прахом.

— Как мне называть тебя? — без страха спрашивает ее Тень после того, как посетители расходятся с полуночного сеанса.

— Кино. — Она встряхивает волосами, и они струятся, как в рекламе шампуня и влажных снах тысяч маркетологов. — Я здесь не для того, чтобы навредить тебе.

— Я не хочу больше разговаривать с такими, как ты. 

Если есть еще такие, как она. Если они вообще хотят разговаривать.

Даже смех ее искрится.

— Война окончена, Тень. Никто не победил. Твой Среда всех нас наебал.

Тень не дурак, что бы они о нем ни думали.

— У тебя хорошо идут дела. Тебе поклоняются здесь каждый вечер.

— И на дневных сеансах тоже, — соглашается Кино. 

— Ты раньше выглядела по-другому. — Он вспоминает женщину, похожую на Мэрилин Монро.

— Я умерла. Я вернулась. — Она простирает руку. — Это мой храм. Люди выстраиваются в очередь за билетом в десять долларов, чтобы получить право поклоняться мне. Думаешь, это ерунда? 

— Меня это не волнует.

Он протискивается мимо нее и идет домой, вспоминая про Техномальчика. Не прячется ли где-нибудь за углом новый бог информации? И только добравшись до своего квартала, он выдыхает с облегчением: сложно себе представить, чтобы в таком захолустном районе кто-нибудь возносил хвалы Интернету.

И тут же на чьей-то крыше обнаруживается спутниковая тарелка. Его передергивает.

Кино приходит на все сеансы. Иногда она оборачивается в сторону его кабинки и улыбается. Он слышит, как она благодарит за прислуживание ей.

Он увольняется, собирает немногочисленные пожитки, благодарит Чернобога и трех сестер за гостеприимство, после чего направляется на запад. 

*** * ***

Вдоль дороги он встречает старых богов — они продают всякие безделушки в тянущихся друг за другом магазинчиках. Некоторых Тень узнает из предыдущих путешествий и книг, но большинство ему незнакомы. Однако они все его знают. Ему предлагают то пиво, то бесплатную ночевку на диване, а одна крошечная женщина, едва достающая ему до бедра, делится с ним горсткой сушеной кукурузы и утешительно похлопывает по руке.

В Колорадо он рубит лес и живет с общем бараке с другими работниками. В том же городке обитает какой-то мелкий божок: он носит джинсы и фланелевые рубашки и присматривает за тем, чтобы лесорубы не оттяпали себе руки взбесившимся пилами. Подношения он принимает кровью на снегу.

— Я эволюционировал, — объявляет он Тени за упаковкой «Корса». — Они всегда мне молились: мужчины — чтобы не лишиться рук, их жены — не лишиться мужей. А сейчас они обзавелись более острыми инструментами и притворяются, что соблюдают правила Управления по охране труда. Я отсюда точно никуда не уйду.

— А я хочу увидеть океан. 

Голове и всему телу Тени тепло. Он всегда представлял себе горы грозными, но прекрасными — суровыми, брутальными и всем прочим, чем они должны быть. И чтобы то тут, то там были разбросаны домики, а в них — красивые женщины в лыжных костюмах и джакузи. На самом деле их окружают огромные сугробы, которые по несколько дней не дают выходить наружу, и холод такой пробирающий, что может убить человека за одну попытку вздохнуть. 

*** * ***

Когда наступает весенняя оттепель, Тень уходит. Он едет автостопом в Вегас. Он точно там с кем-то встречается, но, когда вечером заходит в дешевую гостиницу, имя от него ускользает. На следующий день он видит усталого старого бога, из тех, что не откликаются на молитвы, и пустого экрана игрального автомата ему достаточно, чтобы снова пуститься в путь.

Санта-Моника ужасна. Океан пахнет, как отбросы Лос-Анджелеса, чайки ведут себя отвратительно. Кино поджидает его на каждом углу, но она, в конце концов, занятая девушка. Тень идет дальше. 

Он путешествует пешком вдоль побережья, наблюдая за тем, как медленно, день за днем, меняются пейзаж и климат. Днем солнце одаривает его видениями океана еще более огромного, чем тот, что плещется слева от него. Ночью за ним следуют койоты, но не подходят слишком близко и не пристают. Тень больше не чувствует усталости. С каждым шагом идти становится легче, и он идет всю ночь, под звездами, что описывают над ним круг в ясном небе.

Он посреди пустыни, когда это происходит: поскользнувшись на камнях, он проваливается за сцену.

Перед ним один из койотов, он же — мужчина на четвереньках. Распрямив руки и ноги, он встает, абсолютно обнаженный, с коричневой от солнца кожей. Пушистый хвост никуда не девается.

— Это ты сделал? — спрашивает Тень.

— Нет, чувак, это ты сам. Не проеби свой шанс.

Бог уходит, и Тень смотрит ему вслед. Потом переводит взгляд на ослепительный горизонт. Живот скручивает.

— Я вернулся, — говорит Тень в пустоту.

Он не знает, почему он здесь или зачем сказал то, что сказал. Он не знает, зачем ему понадобилось возвращаться в Америку, но он вернулся.

— Ты монстр? 

Сзади него — некто, похожий на Смита, худой, как нож, и обтянутый шкурой ласки.

Тень через это уже проходил.

— Нет.

— Но ты и не бог, — говорит гигантский паук с желтыми подпалинами. — Я все думал, когда ты объявишься. Тебе стоило заглянуть во Флориду — повидаться со мной. Сделаю вид, что я не обиделся.

— Мне было не по пути, — говорит Тень, и Ананси кивает своей странной головой.

— Ну да, наверное.

— Ты сюда не вписываешься. — Этого бога Тень не знает ни по имени, ни в лицо — бесформенная энергия, которая напоминает музыкальные ноты или свет, еле пробивающийся сквозь облака в пасмурный день.

— Как мне уйти?

— Тебе нужно оборвать нить, — говорит Ананси и тут же выпускает ее, демонстрируя педипальпами и хелицерами действие. — И не думай, что я не замечаю, как ты пялишься на мой зад. 

Он вручает нить Тени. Она не липкая, но поблескивает, прямо как Кино.

— Не понимаю.

Ананси говорит:

— Ты всю жизнь бродишь — и не знаешь почему. Ты не человек, ты — вечно в движении, потому что часть тебя всегда находится здесь. Так всегда бывает с полубогами. У моих мальчиков тоже возникают с этим проблемы. Ты — немного бог, Тень, и при этом протащился через всю страну без единого почитателя. Это полужизнь. Это вообще не жизнь. Оборви связь — и станешь полностью человеком.

Тень снова смотрит на нить. 

— Я о тебе читал. Ты — трикстер и лжец.

— Все верно. А ты кто? 

В пустыне никого. Над головой россыпь знакомых Тени звезд. В нескольких ярдах от него лежит койот — голова на лапах, язык свешивается, как у оценившей шутку собаки.

Тень оборачивает тонкую нить вокруг запястья, как браслет, и засыпает. 

*** * ***

Какой-то хиппи в новеньком «фольксвагене жуке» подбрасывает его в Хейт. Пасху найти совсем несложно — ее окружает стайка бездомных детей, собравшихся на ее пирушку в парке. Она заключает Тень в яростное объятье и тут же сует ему в руки тарелку с вареными яйцами.

— У тебя изголодавшийся вид. Ужасно выглядит для такого большого мужчины, как ты.

Тень ест, потом спит под деревом с широкими листьями, пока Пасха напевает какую-то неритмичную мелодию в стиле «Грэйтфул Дэд» или лучших приходов Джона Леннона. Тень не уверен, когда он спит, а когда нет, но Пасха все еще здесь и все еще поет.

Она проводит пальцами по шелковой нити вокруг его запястья.

— Так что, ты решил? 

Тело Тени покрыто грязью от целого месяца в пути и песком из места, которого технически, возможно, вообще не существует. Он сам чувствует, как от него несет. 

— Я хочу искупаться в океане.

— Хорошо.

Пасха убирает посуду в корзинку для пикника, и они идут рука об руку к пляжу. Солнце уже садится, когда они добираются до океана, и вокруг никого нет. Тень полностью раздевается, Пасха без смущения за ним наблюдает.

Вода все еще по-весеннему холодная. Тень отталкивается и плывет, чувствуя, как с него смывается долгое путешествие.

Держась в воде вертикально, он подносит к глазам нить паутины и тянет, взявшись обеими руками за концы. Она натягивается и лопается, как жвачка. Что-то внутри Тени тоже лопается. Он широко разводит руки, чувствуя между пальцами течение воды. Долгое время он больше ничего не чувствует.

Какая-то женщина машет ему с берега. Среднего возраста, со следами былой красоты на лице и приятно округлая, на грани с полнотой.

Он понятия не имеет, кто она такая.


End file.
